


猎物 III 1

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警
Relationships: Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyukJae - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	猎物 III 1

我意外落入你的圈套，却心甘情愿被你捕获。

小城东边的一条繁华街道尽头，是一家名为蓝夜的俱乐部。它不是传统意义上的gay吧，它是一部分人追求精神刺激，享受肉体盛宴的BDSM会所。

进入会场之前，所有人都会被分发一个面具，为的是保护自己的身份。但是如果能够约到心仪的dom或是sub，在调教过程中如果双方都同意，便可以将面具摘下，如果有一个人不愿意暴露自己的身份的话，在调教过程中dom没有权利命令sub把面具拿下。

如果是第一次来这里的人，大概会喜欢穿着比较正式的西装，让自己显得更成熟一些。但是经常光临的人，就不太在意自己穿着，休闲舒服的衣服会更经常出现。所以如果是会场里的常客，便一眼就能知道哪些人是新手，哪些人是老手。

李赫宰今天穿着一个很简单的T恤配上牛仔裤，有一点好好学生的样子，手上拿着的一瓶被调成樱桃红色的鸡尾酒跟他今天的装扮似乎有一些不搭。他坐在调酒师面前的吧台上，偶尔会有几束目光投到他身上，但他丝毫没有在意，只是转动着眼球，在会场中寻找自己的猎物。

而在会场的一个角落里，有一个男人，已经盯着李赫宰看了好久。目光将那人从头到脚地扫视了一遍，锋利的下颚线显得那人有些凌厉，身上独有的dom气场丝毫没有被他显得像小孩一样的衣服所掩盖。

李东海的目光重点对着那人的重点部位看了好几眼，确认那人藏在牛仔裤下那根的尺寸勾起了嘴角。今晚一定能够爽上天。

这人一看也是个老手，而且再过几个小时，李赫宰就会知道，这个人不仅是个老手，还从不跟一个人确定关系，任何人在他眼里，只是一夜情对象而已。

男人穿着一件白色的套头衫和一条牛仔裤，有些小俏皮，看着也像是一个高中生。从面具透出的眼睛感觉总是水汪汪的，像是一汪清澈的大海，欺负了狠了便会从眼角滑落几滴泪来。

从角落里的沙发上站起来，李东海朝着吧台走去，像调酒师要了一杯威士忌，拿到嘴边轻轻抿了一口，他酒量不好，每次手里的酒都只是拿来做做样子而已。没有坐在李赫宰旁边的桌子上，而是拿着酒走上前贴近李赫宰，手搭在李赫宰的肩膀上，开口邀请到：“先生有心仪的人选了吗？如果没有的话，今晚跟我共度良宵如何？”

这人的话说的像是一个掌控者，但是李赫宰一眼便看出来，眼前这个美人，是一个sub。

宽大的套头衫掩盖住了男人的身形，但是在李东海靠近的瞬间，李赫宰便觉得这人身上的味道很熟悉，随后便是说话声音，都很像是自己喜欢的那个人。但是李赫宰转念一想，那人那么正经，肯定不会出现在这种地方。

反正一晚上也没有找到合适的猎物，眼前这个人看着就很美味，自己送上门的猎物哪有不吃的道理。李赫宰放下手上的鸡尾酒，一把搂过李东海的腰，抬起头嘴唇贴近李东海的耳边，“走吧，哥哥今晚一定喂饱你的小骚穴。”

没有反驳，那就是可以操。会场里什么人都有，有只玩游戏不发生实质关系的，所以这样的话算是试探，如果对方不喜欢，就会当场拒绝。

“去你的房间还是我的房间？”

李东海也放下手里几乎就没有喝过的威士忌，伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子，整个人凑上前舔了一下李赫宰的喉结，看着有些欲求不满的样子，“去我的房间吧，那里什么都有。”

拍了拍李东海的屁股，李赫宰觉得今晚可能是找了一只小野猫。或许没有以前玩过的sub乖巧，但这样的小野猫调教起来肯定更有成就感。

“走吧，小野猫。”

李赫宰是被李东海牵着走进房间里的，要是刚来的新手不能一眼就看出他们的身份，怕是要觉得那只小野猫才是拿着皮鞭打人的dom了。

但是进了房间门以后，李赫宰便拽了一下李东海的手腕将那人整个人拉到怀里，低头吻住了那人薄薄的唇，“有没有什么禁忌，没有的话我可就要告诉你我的规则了。”

“有两个。第一，我不确认长期的关系，你只是我今晚的dom；第二，不摘面具，你也可以不摘，其他随你开心。”他的身份有些特殊，让别人发现了影响不好。

看吧，就是只小野猫，还是那种上完就跑的小野猫，实在无情。

但无所谓，这个场所里的人真正有感情的人没有几个，大家不过是在物欲横流，到处都能有压力的生活里找点释放压力的方法而已。只不过在蓝夜，大家释放压力的方法就是进入房间以后开始的游戏。

“好。”李赫宰搂着李东海往调教台上挪去，两人左脚对着右脚，贴在一起不愿意分开，“那我说说我的规矩。”

“第一，从现在开始你要保持赤裸；第二，一般我喜欢我的奴隶跪着，但我们只有一个晚上的时间，这一条你可能用不上；第三，你要叫我主人，并且必须对我使用敬称。”

“其他的就是正常的行为规范，我相信你都懂。做不好的话我可是会惩罚你的，我这人，下手可不会手软。”

说话期间，李赫宰已经带着李东海挪到了调教台边上，李东海的腰抵在调教台的边缘，整个人有些向后仰，但手上还是搂着李赫宰的脖子带着那人一起前倾，抬头轻咬了一下那人的下巴，在游戏开始前再伸出自己的爪子挠一下，“我知道了，主人。”

“我们开始吧。”

李赫宰自认为是一个自制力很好的dom，但是眼前这只小野猫太诱人，而且总是时不时伸出爪子在你心上挠上一下，让他控制不住地将人直接扑倒在调教台上亲吻，手挑开李东海衣服的下摆，顺着那人的腰线往上，摸到胸前的小红点狠狠地掐了一下。

“啊……疼…”

啧，口是心非。李赫宰勾了勾嘴角，一点也不信李东海说的话，但也没有继续欺负胸前的红点，而是手撑在调教台上让自己站直起来，然后看着上半身躺在调教台上的人命令道：“起来自己把衣服脱了。”

“是，主人。”

下达完命令以后，李赫宰便转身到一墙的道具柜上看看今晚要用些什么在这只小野猫身上。

目光大致在各类玩具上扫了一遍便转身回来看看刚刚还躺着的人有没有脱完衣服，却没想到歪头的那瞬间，刚好看到小野猫的面具被套头衫勾住，顺着那人脱衣服的动作，面具有一点移位，让李赫宰清楚看到了李东海的大半张脸。

只一眼便让李赫宰愣在原地。对面的这个人，这只性感又诱人甚至还有些无情的小野猫，竟然是自己喜欢的人。原来那人并不像表面那么正经，而是在蓝夜里找一夜情的小骚货。

这么想想，李东海可能之前也找过不少人，李赫宰心里的妒火一下就燃了起来。随手从柜子里挑了一根散鞭就朝李东海走去。

李东海，我可知道了你的小秘密，今天以后，你只能属于我。

TBC


End file.
